tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Syaran Fontaine
'''Syaran Fontaine '''is a Breton Spellsword who wields the ability to make singularities and close them. He is born of the Fontaine family, to Sam Fontaine and his wife Milie. He has a twin sister, Celestine, and is the cousin of the Battlemage Seth Fontaine. Syaran is only existent in the ACA Reloaded Canon, as events in the original version means he cannot exist there. He is from the same generation as Amarie, Fionn, Seth, Ariel and Celestine Fontaine Biography Syaran is the twin brother of Celestine Fontaine, and thus the child of Sam Fontaine and Milie. He was brought up educated in swordplay, fighting, academics and many other subjects, and is thus knowledgeable about the world around him. Like the rest of the main line, he lives in the Fontaine Mansion. Syaran didn't awaken his power early, and thus in the earlier parts of his life he focused on using his skill with a sword only. As a child, he wasn't that physically strong, so he couldn't utilize the Fontaine Formless Sword art to its fullest potential, despite training to use it even when young. He was constantly defeated by Emilia Fontaine when they were children, as the girl was physically superior to him then. This made Syaran very angry, as he childishly declared he would not lose to another person where the sword was concerned. He decided to focus in swordplay even when his power awakened and proved to be extremely strong. Still, it was good for Syaran when his parents forced him to train his power and learn how to do the Fontaine Sword Channel skill, which allowed him to optimize his fighting style. Syaran eventually reached the peak possible performance of the Formless Sword, and no one would have the skill to stand on his level ever again, having used the weapon for combat again and again across all his adventures. He defeated Emilia and she would never beat him again with a sword, lacking even the ability to catch up to him in any way. He is thus recognized as the most skilled and fastest swordsman in the Fontaine Family, and given his epithet "Reaper of the Black Sword", for those who encountered him when he was serious never ever lived to tell the tale. Syaran's own power didn't lag behind in terms of development, and he didn't completely abandon them to master his sword art. He is actually extremely powerful when using his abilities alone to fight without even drawing his sword, as he also bothered to work on his powers. Syaran has enough mastery over his ability to be able to fight without even drawing his sword. Personality and Appearance Syaran is always calm and composed, thinking ahead of his foes and observing with a sense of disinterest. He is normally quite slow to take action, because he believes in accounting for every variable. Yet, his mind processes information very quickly, and he can respond very fast to anything. When the situation calls for it, Syaran can make split second decisions and is very decisive. He also values his friendships and relationships, and tends to protect people close to him, like his sister and cousin Elisa. He is a fast mover when pressed for time, and is known to be extremely good at analyzing opponents. Syaran is less rational than Seth, but nonetheless still prefers rational thought than emotional feeling, as do most Fontaines. He can be melodramatic if pressed into a stressful situation, since talking a lot of complex words seems to relieve stress for him. Appearance Syaran has brownish blonde hair, due to inheritance from his mother. Like all other Fontaines, Syaran has a pair of beautiful blue eyes. He also has relatively smooth features, blemish free skin and looks relatively young. For a male, Syaran's features aren't the most masculine, and he lacks facial hair of any kind. Syaran stands at about 5'11", and is quite fit for his age and height. Powers and Abilities Syaran possesses the greatest swordsmanship in his generation, as he has completely mastered the Fontaine Formless Sword and all the principles that are required to actuate it. Syaran can easily take on exponents in that field and he's also a capable unarmed fighter, more so than many relatives because of his great strength and dexterity. Syaran's skill with blades is one of the reason why he has the title of "Reaper of the Black Sword", and he is acknowledged to be even better than "Fontaine Sword God" Fionn Fontaine with a sword. Syaran has the ability to create powerful beams of collimated high energy gamma radiation from his hands, which allows him to cause horrific wounds to enemies that he attacks. The energy content of the beam is so high, the air along the path of the beam re emits ultraviolet and blue light from ionisation when Syaran fires the beams. These beams do not cost magicka, and tend to only cause very localized damage because they are very focused. Getting hit by enough of the beams will cause severe radiation sickness in the target, which will seal the fate of the target. This is known to be the most terrifying Fontaine secondary power, as it causes permanent, long term damage to enemies, thus it is impossible to escape death unless a lot of steps are taken. Syaran can create singularities at will, as his power is to control anything related to singularities and black holes. These singularities consume anything they touch. Syaran is therefore also able to defy physics and close singularities by force of will. By using singularity creation, Syaran can use it to disable opponents by applying crushing gravity on them, or use it for direct area damage by creating a black hole that pulls people in forcefully, before evaporating in a powerful burst of radiation that damages heavily. The tidal forces exerted by Syaran's singularities are high and anything sucked into them cannot normally be recovered by any means, having being torn apart even on subatomic level. Syaran isn't affected by gravitational effects of his own singularities, so he can even make them in his palm and perform palmstrikes to perform almost instantaneous fatalities. Syaran in fact has to consciously allow gravity to affect him since his power would passively cancel even the planet's gravity. Syaran's further application of the power to apply the aspects of singularities allows him to create a ward that consumes spells that hit it and reflects weapons like a solid, making the power of spells used to attack him irrelevant, as the spell is not blocked but simply consumed. He is also able to control and utilise gamma radiation and X rays, along with produce it. This grants Syaran the ability to manipulate light of extremely short wavelength, which he can use for powerful burning attacks, either fired from singularities around him, or directly released from his body to incinerate foes. Syaran can also make a sword that is just a hole in space, which allows him to cut many things. He can wrap this field around swords to increase their cutting power as well. As Syaran is a master of dual wielding techniques, he can use this to create a second sword in his left hand to complement his Fontaine sword, or even just create two swords. Syaran can also make other weapons, like throwing knives to be thrown or even arrows to be fired from bows. Syaran can also remotely control weapons made via this technique. Syaran has an awakened Truth Reader power, which gives him the ability to freely alter gravity in his line of sight or around himself, for some magicka. With this, Syaran can crush enemies with thought, just by looking at them, or perform other gravity related abilities, essentially making him have two primary powers. However, this power needs focus, and takes time to use. It is also tiring if continuously sustained for a long time. As a side effect, though, Syaran can fly without much power use by simply controlling the direction of gravity around himself while disabling the planet's gravity from pulling on him. Syaran can also bend light around himself to become invisible or focus ambient light into blinding flashes and attacks. Syaran has illusion immunity. He is also completely immune to paralysis skills and disables. Syaran possesses biological immortality. Equipment Syaran Fontaine uses the sword "Nightbringer", It is a Fontaine sword made of alloy and enchanted with the unknown Fontaine family created enchantment to make not dull, or break. The weapon can also cut ghosts and ethereal beings. The Fontaine Sword Channel for the weapon allows Syaran to turn the blade into a hole in space time, allowing it to cut through almost anything, as the blade is a singularity itself. Syaran can fire black waves of gravity with a swing of his sword that slash almost anything apart, being distorted singularities. Syaran also wears a suit of Medium armor, which can take itself off on command from him. Trivia * Syaran's appearance is based on Kakine Teitoku of A Certain Magical Index, with some differences * Syaran's armor is based on armor from the game Diablo, but altered to look more anime and less oversized. * Syaran has shown a bit too much affection for his cousin Elisa . Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Spellswords Category:Nobility Category:Bretons Category:ACA Fontaine Family